Forever
by Roblue1222
Summary: The war was over. The Loric had won. John, Sarah, Sam, Malcolm, and the rest of the members of the Garde reflect on the loss of their loved ones. Reviews are absolutely loved!


**So this is a one shot, and I felt this sudden urge to right something about The Lorien Legacies series. Read them. They're awesome. This is just a reflection of the members of the Garde and their Cépan. Yeah...so please review. It really doesn't take that long. :) Yep. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies series.

The war was won. The human race was protected, at least for now. John Smith, otherwise known as Number Four, knew he should be ecstatic. He knew that he should be celebrating with the rest of the Garde, Sarah, Sam, and Malcolm, but he couldn't bring himself to smile, laugh, or joke around as the rest of them were doing.

All John could do was think about the losses they suffered through. He had watched the man, who was practically his father be killed. Right in front of him.

"John? Everyone's asking for you," Sarah Hart opened the door to John's room. She saw him sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. His breaths were shaky, as though he was holding back tears.

"C'mon, Baby," Sarah said, walking over to him. She took her seat beside him, taking one of his hands in her own. He leaned onto her. She stroked his hair gently. After a small while, she stood up and looked at her boyfriend expectantly. Without a word, he nodded, laced their fingers, and they walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

"Well, look who partied to the made it," Nine slurred, obviously drunk. John chuckled.

"Made it to the party. Give me some of that," he said, taking the bottle out of Nine's hand and taking a quick sip.

"Screw you," Nine grumbled.

"Marina! I'm starving! When's dinner?" yelled Six, emerging from the kitchen.

"Almost done! Chill!" Marina called back.

"Yeah, Six. Jeez, chill," John's best friend Sam joked, kissing her cheek. She blushed lightly.

"And here we are," Marina said, walking out of the kitchen, carrying three large pizzas. Nine whooped loudly.

"Well, it's good to know that this is a professional dinner," Malcolm furrowed his eyebrows. Ella shrugged.

"It looks awesome to me," she said. Marina cut everyone a slice. They all laughed and joked, happy to know that they were safe for the time being. After about 10 minutes, Nine had passed out cold, and now Six was trying to see how many olives she could shove up his nose before he woke up. She was at about seven before John cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

Marina smacked Nine's back, and he woke up muttering profanities that Marina was sure the nuns at her old orphanage wouldn't have appreciated.

"Well. . ." John started. "We won." Everyone cheered happily.

"Uh. . . .but while we won the war, we lost people who were very important to us. People who impacted our lives largely," John croaked. The smiles everyone were wearing moments before had vanished. Even Nine looked down. Sarah grabbed John's hand. "And. . .and I would like to propose a toast to them. I guess I will start," John said.

_ "Brandon! I'm ready! Come find me!" _

_ "Oh, you have no idea how good I am at this game. You're going down, little man," Brandon laughed, listening closely for the sound of the young Legacy's breaths. Brandon was only twenty-nine at the time, but he already felt like he had a son. It was Four before he became Four. Brandon heard a high pitched giggle coming from behind him. He turned around to see Hadley, a chimaera, sniffing a large bush. He also caught sight of a little chubby arm pushing Hadley away. _

_ Brandon walked softly behind the bush, where the younger version of John sat, peeking to see if he could find his Cépan. He had no clue that he was standing right behind him. Brandon knelt down. _

_ "Got you," he whispered into young John's ear. The boy squealed and laughed. _

_ "Why are you here?" he asked. Brandon looked at him weirdly. _

_ "Because we were playing and I had to come and find you," he said. The little boy shook his head. _

_ "Why are you with me?" he asked. Brandan nodded and a thoughtful look crossed his face._

_ "Well, see, one day, you'll grow powers, much like your grandfather and father. And I am here to teach you about those powers, and help you grow into a good Loric man. But my goal, for you, is to protect you with my life," Brandon said. Four smiled and wrapped his arms around his Cépan for the first time. The man looked surprised, but hugged him back, a smile forming on his lips. _

John had tears streaking his face by now. Despite being completely and utterly wasted, Nine held up his glass.

"To Henri," he said.

"To Henri," everyone else repeated, tears swimming in their eyes as well.

"Sandor always had my back. He was like an older brother. Slapped sense into me when I was wrong, trained me like I was a Navy Seal or something, but he. . .he loved me. And I know that now," Nine said, looking down sadly. Ella walked to him over and sat down in his lap.

"To Sandor," Sam called.

"To Sandor."

"Crayton was my papa. He was there since the day I was born. I wish I had spent more time with him," Ella said, choking back a sob.

"To Crayton," Marina said.

"To Crayton."

"Miss you, Kat. I miss your games of Risk with me. I miss your jokes, your training. I miss you," Six mumbled. Sam snaked an arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"To Katerina," John said.

"To Katerina."

"Adelina, you drove me nuts. Up until we went to that orphanage, you were incredible to me. But after that, you forgot the fact that I had a job to do. You gave your life for me though. I watched you take that knife for me and. . .that was the bravest thing I've ever seen. You bounced back like a super-ball," Marina laughed shakily. Six nodded.

"To Adelina," she said.

"To Adelina."

"To Eight," Maina suddenly added. "He took that sword for Nine. He sacrificed himself, so that we could live and win. Without him, we would all be dead. He was really good at making people smile, lightening the mood, and just being optimistic. He was also a great person to love. And I did. Love him I mean. I hope he knows that," Marina finished. Everyone put their heads down.

"To Eight," everyone repeated.

"Thank you to all the fallen. We loved you. And we miss you. You will forever be in our hearts," John bowed his head.

Forever.

**Sorry if this dampened your spirits at all. This has been bugging me forever. So if you could please just review and tell me what you think, it would mean the world. It takes less than 2 minutes. Please? Anyways, yeah. So yeah. Ok byeeeeee(:**

**~Ro**


End file.
